Terrible Twos
by Pepper9873
Summary: Set in Season Five. Tom's twin nephews unexpectedly come aboard Voyager. Now Tom and B'Elanna are left watching over the two boys, which proves to be harder than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be just one chapter, but as I wrote it, I realized that it was turning into a chapter story. I hope you like, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they are the respectful property of Paramount, I just write stories about them.

* * *

Tom wrung his hands as he waited outside B'Elanna's quarters. They were having the first anniversary date, and he was begining to over think his decision for not bringing flowers. He was about to walk back to his quarters when B'Elanna came out into the hallway. "Ready to go?"

"Of course I am." he said as he held is arm out to her. She gently cupped her hands around his arm, and they walked to the holo-deck.

Captain Janeway strode onto the Bridge after being called away from her doctor's appointment. "You wanted to see me Commander?"

"Yes Captian, we're picking up a distress signal, it has a Starfleet signature." Chakotay said as he stood.

"Did you change course?"

"Yes Captian, I just thought you would want to see who it is."

Several minutes later, Voyager reached the coordinates of the distress signal. They activated the view screen to reveal a small shuttle. "Are there any lifsigns?" Janeway asked Tuvok.

"Four, but only two are Human." he replied.

"Are they injured?"

"No Captian."

"Hail them."

"No response."

"Beam them to Transporter Room 2. Chakotay, you have the Bridge." she said as she left the Bridge.

The transporter whirred as it beamed aboard the life signs. Janeway entered the room just as the transport was halfway complete. When the transport was complete, Janeway expected to see Starfleet officers, but instead found two young boys, who couldn't be more than twelve years in age, carrying rodents that appeared to be hamsters. "Where are we?" one of the boys asked the other.

"You're on Voyager." Janeway answered. "I'm Captian Janeway, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Caleb Paris."

"And I'm Micheal Paris."

"Any relation to an Admiral Owen Paris?" Janeway asked, following a hunch.

"He's are grandfather." Micheal stated.

Tom and B'Elanna were dancing to a slow song when Janeway's voice came over Tom's combadge. "Janeway to Paris."

"Go ahead."

"We have some visitors here that you may want to see, could you please come to Transporter Room 2."

"On my way." with that he closed the comlink. "Looks like were going to have to cut our date short."

"That's alright." B'Elanna sighed. "Let's go, I want to see who these 'visitors' are."

"Computer, end program." The computer beeped, the program dissipated, and they left the room.

The couple entered Transporter Room 2 several minutes later. Tom came into view of the transporter pad, and took a double take. "Micheal, Caleb?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uncle Tom?" they both asked in unison.

"So you know these young men?" the Captain asked Tom.

"Yeah, their my nephews, but I haven't seen them since they were like six. How did they get here?"

"I was just about to ask the same question."

"Um, it's a long story." Caleb said.

"Were listening." Tom folded his arms across his chest.

"Well you see, we were having a 'Career Day' at our school." Micheal started.

"Yeah, and Grandpa promised that he would give the class a tour of Starfleet Headquarters." Caleb added.

"So, we finally came to the place where they held the shuttles."

"And Micheal and I wanted to see the inside of one, so we asked Grandpa if we could."

"But he said no, so when the group headed to a different location, we went inside one of the shuttles."

"Let me guess." Tom said. "You began playing around with the control panels, one thing lead to another, and you ended up in space."

"That would be a pretty good guess." Caleb said.

"How come you weren't tractored before you could get as far as Las Angeles? And how did you manage to bring hamsters onto a shuttle? B'Elanna asked.

"Well, the shuttle that we went into was being used as an experiment, to find ways to prevent shuttles, and starships, from being tractored by enemy ships. Obviously it worked a little too well." Micheal said. "And the hamsters are a funny story. We thought it was the day for 'Show and Tell', so we brought our hamsters to school, but we got the dates mixed up. Then, when we left for 'Career Day', we took them with us. No one seemed to notice, so we didn't say anything about them."

"How did you get all the way to the Delta Quadrant?" Janeway asked.

"Wormhole." both Micheal and Caleb responded.

"Looks like the two of you will be staying with us until we can find that wormhole you came out of. Tom, would you be kind enough to beam aboard the shuttle and bring it into Shuttle Bay 1."

"Yes ma'am." Tom stepped onto the transporter pad. Janeway nodded to the Transporter Chief, and Tom de-materialized. "B'Elanna, tomorrow I want the sensor logs from the shuttle."

"Yes Captian." B'Elanna nodded.

When Tom finished landing the shuttle, he eagerly left the Shuttle Bay. B'Elanna was waiting at the door for him, much to his liking. He wrapped her into his arms, and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he remembered something. "Where are the boys?"

"Their getting lunch. Neelix is watching them."

"Good."

"You know your going to be responsible for them until we can send them back home, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Why do you look so worried."

"Because, the last time I saw them, they were little terrors. Judging from their story, they haven't changed much."

"Well, if they get too wild, you always have me to help you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After she said that, Tom's expression changed again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that something tells me that were in for a lot of trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom couldn't quite verify the massive pain in his left arm. All he could decipher was that it was because of one of two things. One: He was having a heart attack. Two: Micheal's head just rammed into his arm. Either option would have been because of the twins, who were bouncing off the walls as if they were made of rubber. For the second time in one day, he was regretting a decision he had made. This time, it was the decision to allow the boys to have ice cream almost one hour before he planned to put them to bed.

"Alright you two, bedtime."

"Aww." both twins said.

"Can't we stay up for five more minutes?" Caleb asked.

"No. Come on, you guys can share the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Do I have to share the bed with him?" Micheal asked as he pointed to his brother.

"Yes."

"But he still wets the bed."

"No, I don't." Caleb said.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't! I admit, there was the **_one_** time when we were eleven, but that was because I was allergic to the bedding."

"If that's the case then why do you still do it?"

"I do not wet the bed!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Alright, that's enough! You're sharing the bed, and that's final." Tom scolded. The chime on the door rang. "Come in."

The door opened , and B'Elanna stepped into the room, carrying a duffel bag. "How's it going?"

"Terribly. What's the duffel bag for?"

"We're bunking together."

"If the two of you are bunking together, where are Micheal and I supposed to sleep?"

"Right next door." B'Elanna dropped her duffel bag on the floor, and addressed Tom. "I talked to the Captain and Chell earlier, and they both agreed that I would bunk with you, and Chell would use my quarters so that the boys could use Chell's quarters."

"Try saying that ten times fast." Tom smirked.

"I talked to the Captain and Chell earlier…bluh bluh bluh." the boys started since they had to try doing what Tom suggested.

"Come on boys, to bed." Tom began ushering the boys out of the room.

"But we're not tired."

"Bed."

Tom came back an hour later to find B'Elanna already half asleep. She stirred when the door closed the second time. "What took you so long?" she asked as her eyes finally made out Tom's form.

"I wanted to make sure that the boys were actually asleep before I left them alone."

"Hmm." she began drifting back to sleep.

"How in the world do you manage to fall asleep so fast?"

"I was blessed with a lot of Melatonin in my system. Now are you coming to bed, or are you going to keep me up all night?"

"Just let me change first."

The next morning, Tom awoke to a loud bang coming from Chell's quarters. B'Elanna had heard it also, and had already started throwing on a robe. Tom threw his robe on, and they both rushed to the other room. B'Elanna quickly opened the door to find Micheal lying face first on the ground near his side of the bed, and Caleb peering down at him. "I did nothing, I swear." Caleb quickly said as he noticed the two adults enter the room.

"Micheal are you alright?" Tom asked as he bent down near Micheal.

"I feel like my face just went into my brain, but I think I'm okay." Micheal responded.

"What happened in here?" B'Elanna asked.

"He rolled over on the bed, and ended up landing on the floor." Caleb replied.

"Well, you don't look like you have anything serious, but we'll have the Doc check you out to make sure there's no brain trauma." Tom gently helped Micheal to his feet. "Do you mind watching Caleb for a bit?" he asked B'Elanna before he walked out the door.

"No problem. We'll meet you in the Messhall."

The Doctor was filling out a crew report in his office when Tom and Micheal entered Sickbay. "Good morning Lieutenant, what seems to be the problem?"

"Micheal fell out of bed, it didn't seem to be too bad, but I'd feel better if you could examine him for me."

"He's one of your nephews I presume, the Captian told me about them earlier. There is quite a family resemblance."

"Yeah, that's great, could you please make sure he's alright?"

"Well someones impatient today." the Doctor said as he pulled a medical tricorder off of a tray.

"You should have seen him last night." Micheal said. "You know you could say he's an impatient patient." Tom gave him a cold stare, and he grinnned sheepishly.

"I guess you could, if he was the actual patient, which in this case would be you. Anyway, you should be happy to know that your little fall didn't cause any damage. You may fell sore later on today, if you do just come in to see me."

"Will do, thanks Doc." Tom helped Micheal off of the biobed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Micheal." the Doctor held his hand out to Micheal, expecting him to shake it.

"Same here." Micheal said as he slapped the Doctor's hand.

Tom and Micheal left Sickbay, leaving the Doctor to stand there bewildered. "What an odd thing to do to someone's hand." he said out loud.


End file.
